A Peaceful Night At The Cullens? YEAH RIGHT
by borndancer
Summary: When Bella gets roped into having a sleepover with Alice, when the rest of the Cullens are away. What happens when someone makes a surprise appearance?
1. Chapter 1

A Peaceful Night At The Cullens? YEAH RIGHT

**Summary:** When Bella gets roped into having a sleepover with Alice, when the rest of the Cullens are away. What happens when someone makes a surprise appearance?

**Authors Note: ** New story :) Heh..... A gigantic Emmett sized thank you to **hannioo **who gave me the idea for this fanficiton in a french lesson today. Yes we do talk about random stuff like if Jasper and Emmett were to babysit and Emmett as a chef. Please don't ask. xD

* * *

**  
APOV**

"Bellie Wellie. Bella Barbie time"

"Alice. Please no, you only just gave me one yesterday"

"But its sleepover night tonight"

It was a Saturday night. Everyone had gone hunting except me. Not that I minded. I love spending time with Bella. (When Edward finally let me have her for a couple of hours.)

"..Besides Bella, everyone has gone hunting. Is it because you don't like me any more?"

"Alice. Of course I like you, you idiot. It's just, isn't there anything different we can do for a change"

...

...

...

"Alice?"

"Hold that thought, I'm going to get a vision. I can sense it"

_Bella was sitting down with a dice in her hand, shaking it quickly and slowly letting it fall onto a square board on the floor. _

_Suddenly someone with the head lowered to their chest rushed into the room, knocking the contents of the board game into the air, and scattering them all along the floor._

_- - - - _

I smiled widely at Bella after I had come out of my vision.

"This is going to be a very eventful night."

"Oh no Alice, what is it"

"It's a surprise Bella as always, and besides I'm confused by part of it. This time your not the only one in the dark.

"Whatever you have subconsciously planned, it's not going to turn out well"

"Nonsense Bella, it's going to be Perfect tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

A Peaceful Night At The Cullens? YEAH RIGHT

**Summary:** When Bella gets roped into having a sleepover with Alice, when the rest of the Cullens are away. What happens when someone makes a surprise appearance?

**Authors Note: ** Hmmm well that was fairly unexpected to how many favourites I got. Thankyou :) .... Remember to review and you'll get an Edward plushie :D

* * *

**BPOV**

Why must Alice treat me so, so, so ..... human like? Okay, so I am a human but must she really go this over the top.

We were sat on the floor, in the Cullens lounge. Alice with a box with nail polish in it, which I might add was ginormous. While I was sat down, my nails to her mercy. What was even worse that she insisted on us both changing into pyjamas. Why she felt the need to make this like a 'real sleepover' I don't know.

"Alice. Is this really necessary?"

"What? The nails? Bella you have to take pride in your nails like i'm alwa..."

"Not the nails Alice, this"

I pointed to the bright blue pyjamas she was wearing, complete with sleepy star and moon faces on them.

"Bella,i just wanted to make sure this sleepover would be perfect"

"Exactly Alice. Why are we having a sleepover?"

"We always have sleepovers when Edwards away"

"Yes I know but I mean a real sleepover. What's different to last time Edward had to go hunting?"

"I just. I felt like a change Bella. Can't you just get used to the fact that there is no escaping me and my Bella barbie sessions"

"I guess so."

A few more moments of my nails being tortured and I was greeting with Alice holding an even bigger make-up box (if you could even call it a box) labelled 'Make-up'.

"Now Bella,makeover time"

Her face was grinning from excitement. Is putting make-up on someone really so exciting. Maybe I should see for myself one time. Yeah right, as if Alice would let me near her face with make-up.

-*-*-

**APOV**

"Come on Bella, smile while I finish your blusher, and your done"

"Do I have to"

"Yes"

"Fine"

As I was about to finish Bella's make-up and start her hair I saw a flash of blonde hair come through the front door. Rosalie? Were they really back so soon? Maybe Rose didn't like the rain?

"Rose is that you?"

...

"Rose?"

...

"Rosalie stop ignoring me all I want to know is if its you or not"

...

Still no reply, now that is strange.

By this point Bella had preoccupied herself with one of the many board games I had found earlier and brought down stairs.

"Rose,or whoever it is. Get your behind in the lounge now please"

A loud thumping noise, thundered down the stairs"

"Rosalie?"

What I heard next, was very unexpected. I must have missed this vision while I was occupied with Bella's make-up.

"Yes?"

The voice that replied was unknown to me and sounded rather fake. The unknown person spoke in a really high voice and tried to sound posh.

That was the final straw I had to see who this was.

I raced round towards the front door, where the voice came from.

....

....

...

....

...

OH MY GOD

**Fin**

**:) Thankyou for all the favourites , that was pretty unexpected since it was a new story. Please review though they make me very happy..**


	3. Chapter 3

A Peaceful Night At The Cullens? YEAH RIGHT

**Summary:** When Bella gets roped into having a sleepover with Alice, when the rest of the Cullens are away. What happens when someone makes a surprise appearance?

**Authors Note: ** Hmmm thanks for the many reviews :) I like them ^^ Sorry for the cliffie haha but I know you love them and it did do the trick of you wanting to read more

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, I think you should come and see this"

Oh great. What now? Time for me to see Alice's newest pair of tweezers?

Suddenly as I began to get up from the floor. A large figure rushed past me knocking the board game into the air. Alice followed quickly behind it pulling the figure down onto the sofa.

The person who was now sat on the sofa, was not who I expected to see on a Saturday night. I was mentally scarred for life. My eyes widened more,if that was possible, as I looked at what the person was wearing.

Here sitting on the sofa in the Cullen's living room was Emmett. That wasn't the disturbing part. Emmett was sat on the sofa with a mid length white skirt with a bright pink top that didn't even cover all of his body. Not only had Emmett dressed up femininely, he had gone the whole way. Bright pink lipstick, eye-liner scribbled all over his eyes and bright red blusher with added glitter all over his face. With a bright blonde wig sitting on his head.

Oh my

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I first into laughter. Crawling onto the floor and holding onto the coffee table for support.

"Emmett .... Wh..at ... are you doing .... here .. dressed .. like this"

I looked over to Alice, to question her, but she simply shook her head, smiling.

"Isn't it obvious Bella"

Why was Emmett speaking in a high pitched voice. Well as high pitched as a vampire with a fairly low voice can get.

"No Emmett it isn't"

I'd managed to contain my giggles and stood up, now standing next to Alice.

"Oh my Gawd Bella,you really are so dumb sometimes, we're having a girly sleepover, remember"

"So how does that involve you"

Emmett was about to speak until Alice whispered something in my ear.

"Bella, Emmett wondered what it was like to have a sleepover, and wanted to know what being a girl felt like and the fact that there were no grizzly s at hunting."

"Ah"

**Hmmm not sure if I like how that turned out**

**:S**

**I'd say that makes a quite nice ending to my story. If you want me to continue this, with what happens at the sleepover with Emmett, just say. :D Review as always pleasums**


	4. Chapter 4

A Peaceful Night at the Cullen's? YEAH RIGHT

**Summary:** When Bella gets roped into having a sleepover with Alice, when the rest of the Cullen's are away. What happens when someone makes a surprise appearance?

**Authors Note: ** If you have read any other of my Twilight fanfic's you will realise that I have been on lent for the past 44 days. If anyone is thinking of giving twilight up for lent next year. Don't it's not worth the pain..... But then again no one is stupid enough as me to listen to her friends and give it up.... Will be able to update regularly now =]

**BPOV**

What the hell were we going to with Emmett? I mean it **was** funny, but now, he was just getting in the way. And that girly voice didn't really do much for him. Why wasn't Alice coming up with some big idea to humiliate Emmett with?

"Like Hi Bella"

Oh my god. Ever heard of the expression 'face palm' if you haven't, it's basically an action where you put your hand in the middle of your forehead. To signify 'what an idiot'.

This was one of those moments

If I thought Emmett looked scary earlier in his skirt and pink top. (And at that moment in time nothing looked like it could be worse.) Boy was I wrong.

Emmett, for some reason I will not try to figure out, had changed from his pink and white attire into something more ... skimpy.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL?"

"You don't like my pyjamas?"

Pyjamas? If those were pyjamas I'd like to know what he calls . . . whatever he is wearing now.

"That is a very loose fitting description of pyjamas Emmett"

"But humans wear pyjamas right?"

"Right"

"And humans have sleepovers?"

"Yep"

"And in Rose's wardrobe there is a section labelled 'nightwear'"

"Yes, where is this going Emmett?"

"Well humans wear pyjamas to go to bed which is at night. So nightwear is just a fancy way of saying jim jams"

I stared closely at Emmett's face. He was grinning proudly, whilst doing a 'happy dance' in the middle of the room.

"You know Emmett, pride is one of the seven deadly sins"

"Just because I beat your knowledge Belly-Welly"

....

"Wait a second Emmett, why the heck would Rose need clothes for bed?"

"Well me and rose go to bed often and do things lik..."

"Urghh .. Forget I even asked okay."

"Bella it's nothing to be embarrassed about, you'll know soon enough when you and Edward get to that stage in your relationship"

Did Emmett really just say that? I flushed bright red

"EMMETT!!!"

"Look I'm just giving you my advice"

"Fine whatever, but really Emmett they are not pyjamas"

"Why... they are clothes that you go to bed in, whats the problem?"

"Emmett I don't think a camisole and shorts really comes under the label 'pyjamas'"

That's right, as reluctant to admit it as I was. Emmett Cullen was wearing a deep red coloured camisole with black lace round the edge and matching shorts to go with it. And let me tell you this, those shorts were pretty short.

"And why would that be?"

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. You really are dumb. I decided to take the plan of action of using practical things to get my point across to Emmett.

I walked over to Emmett and got his attention.

"Look at the difference between my clothes and yours Emmett. What is the main difference you can see?"

"I look pretty darn fine?"

"Yes exact... wait what. No Emmett be serious"

"My clothes are short and yours are long"

Finally... it only took 20 minutes for Emmett to realise this

"Exactly"

"I don't get it"

I shook my head and grabbed Emmett's hand"

Look Emmett feels the material of my pyjamas and I'll feel yours. Then feel your own. That is why they are most definitely not pyjamas"

Emmett then put his hand over to my pyjamas and I did the same to his. Whatever he was wearing.

"Emmett? Why the hell have you got your hand down Bella's top?

Alice,

**Muahahaha not what you were expecting ... don't worry neither was I **

**Free mind bleach for anyone who needs it after picturing Emmett in lingerie**

**Reviews please x3**

**Thanks**


End file.
